


Possession

by Mara_Olivia



Category: Ghost Adventures (TV)
Genre: Cold, Exhaustion, Ghosts, Hurt/Comfort, Male Friendship, Possession, Sick Character, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:08:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25951156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mara_Olivia/pseuds/Mara_Olivia
Summary: A Ghost Adventures episode turns into a rough time for Zak Bagans
Comments: 10
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

There was nothing special about this investigation. They were in the middle of who knows where at some old prison in the south. It was hot and damp and Aaron was more than ready to wrap this up and get back to the hotel. He was exploring cellblock c with Zak who, unlike Aaron, was 100% into the investigation. 

“Is there anyone here?” Zak asked to the darkness. “We are here to hear your story.” Zak wanders around asking questions before listening back for any evps on his tape recorder. Aaron follows him around with the steady cam on his shoulder. Both men feel uneasy, but press on even with lack of evidence.

Zak presses forward, and then suddenly stops at a cell. He shines his black light into the darkness, and then shivers. “I feel something,” he says. Zak holds his hand up, as if to stop Aaron from saying anything. They stand in the darkness, before Zak tentatively says, “hello?” Aaron turns his camera from Zak to the darkness and they listen.

Zak pulls out his mini camera, “I’m going in there. Leave me alone in there.” Zak pulls out his walkie and radios back to Jay, “I’m turning on the mini camera and I’m going into this cell. I think something is in there.”

“I see your signal,” Jay’s voice comes through. “I will monitor.”

Aaron watches his friend disappear in the darkness, and then continues ahead. He’s been walking a couple minutes before he thinks he hears a disembodied voice groan. Aaron spins but no one is behind him. “Zak!” he calls. There’s no answer. Suddenly a chill settles over him and he feels unsettled. He pulls out his radio to find it off. “This is wild man,” he says. “I just heard a man’s voice and the air around me is ice cold. I was sweating and now I have goosebumps.” He sets his camera down gently as he tries fiddling with his walkie. He’s slightly alarmed to see the battery drained on it. Aaron shoves the walkie back in his pocket and resumes filming with his camera. “My walkie talkie is off. It won’t turn on,” he narrates. “That’s slightly unnerving,” he laughs. A noise is heard off in the distance drawing him further into the darkness. “Whoa! Who’s there?” 

Aaron spins a couple times with his night vision camera trying to look for orbs or any mists. In the back of his mind, he wonders about how his friend is doing, but it’s the first time he’s getting some unexplained phenomenon and he’s excited to explore. He asks some generic questions and picks out some evps. The cold feeling soon leaves him and he feels like he’s alone again. 

Aaron decides to head back to Zak, he’s not sure how long he’s been gone. Suddenly he jumps as his walkie erupts into sound. “Oh my god!” he startles, panting. Confused he hears Jay’s frantic voice, “Aaron are you there. Answer me.”

“Yeah man,” Aaron responds. “This is crazy. My walkie was dead. Dead.” Aaron laughs a bit as he lets go of the button, and addresses the camera. “I’ve never had a spirit drain my walkie to talk to me, then charge it up again. “ Aaron shakes his head, and then realizes Jay is trying to talk to him still.

“…something wrong. Aaron! Aaron, are you there?”

“Yeah man,” he responds. “What’s going on?”

“You need to find Zak. There’s something wrong. His camera cut out, he’s not responding.”

“Fuck!” Aaron exclaims. “I’ll find him,” he tells Jay. Quickening his pace, he realizes he had wandered a lot further than he thought. Had another spirit led him away this far on purpose? He finally starts to see some familiar “landmarks” to where he had left Zak. He’s slightly shocked to see a cell door closed. 

He shouts for Zak and tries to open the door, but it feels jammed. He puts his camera down and begins to put his shoulder into the door before finally pushing through. Zak is sitting on his bed and slouching to the side. Like a puppet with it’s strings cut. Aaron falls to his knees grabbing his friends arms trying to sit him up. Aaron is surprised to see he’s at least partially conscious, his eyes half lidded, and mouth moving slightly as if he’s reciting some prayer. “Hey man,” he says. “Dude what happened?” 

Zak doesn’t reply, and Aaron moves his hands to his face, trying to get the other man to see him. “Zak, come on man you’re scaring me.” Aaron radio’s, goes off, and he can hear Jay asking for answers. He sits next to Zak dragging the other man closer to him, and first time notices how chilled his friend feels. “Oh my god dude, you’re freezing,” Zak continues mumbling to himself. 

“I found him. He’s freezing,” Aaron tells Jay. “He’s like in some kind of trance or something. He’s not responding to me.”

“Do you want me to send in Billy to help?”

“Yeah dude. Hurry. He needs to get out of here.” Aaron signs off and tries shaking him. “Zak! Wake up dude.” The shaking finally seems to make Zak come around slightly. His eyes close, and he winces. “Cold,” he mumbles. Zak brings his hands up to his face and rubs his eyes, like he’s waking from a dream. “Alone.”

Aaron swears again, and hugs his friend closer. “No buddy. We’re going to get you out of here.” Aaron swears he hears a laugh in the darkness. “Can you stand?” He’s not sure if Zak hears him or not, but he lets Aaron drape his arm over his shoulder. Zak gives a whimper as Aaron tries to get him to his feet. “No,” he moans. “No!” then he’s shoving Aaron away. “I won’t let you take me.”

“Whoa dude. It’s Aaron,” he holds his hands up in surrender. Zak slumps back to the bunk. “Sick,” he mumbles, his eye lids fluttering. Aaron hovers his hands over his friend, wanting to help but sure what to do. Zak face looks pale and clammy, and he’s still shivering. “Help me.” Those two words spur Aaron to his friend’s side again, “Zak…Zak what can I do.”

Zak eyes open and for first time seem to focus on Aaron. “Aaron…wha?” Zak swallows thickly, then he’s pitching to the side emptying his stomach on the stone floor. Aaron reaches out supporting him. “What the fuck man? What happened to you?” He feels Zak go limp in his arms in a swoon. “Jesus.” Aaron has never seen him like this and it’s upsetting. The air feels heavy but his concern for his friend trumps his own fear. 

Aaron pats the other man’s cheeks lightly to rouse him. He wraps his arm around his cold friend but can’t seem to maneuver the taller man to his feet. 

Thankfully Billy and Jay show up, and between the three of them, they are able to get Zak to his feet. Aaron and Billy support their leader, while Jay grabs the equipment. Aaron can feel Zak trembling from the effort, and they decide to take him straight to the van, away from more prying eyes. As they exit old prison, Zak suddenly cries out and tries to pull away from the men. Any remaining energy seems to drain out of him and he slumps in their grasp mumbling. 

“Fuck he’s cold,” Billy says. The two manage to get him into the van, and lay down on the seat. It still feels sweltering to Aaron and he rubs the back of his head and he watches his miserable friend shiver. “Do we not have any blankets?” he asks. Jay shakes his head. They didn’t even wear jackets, it was just too hot. 

Aaron’s head pops up as he hears Zak calling for him weakly. He sits on the floor of the van near, Zak’s head. “I’m right here man,” he says softly. “How you doing?”

Zak shakes his head. “Something was in me…” 

“I know, dude. You were freaking out on us. We’re going to take you back to the hotel. Tuck you in. “

Zak takes in a deep breath, balling his fists and covers his eyes. “Feel so cold. Sick. Head kills.” Aaron rubs his back in sympathy. He catches the bottle of water Billy tosses him. Billy and Jay are tying up some lose ends with the production company so they can get out of here. Aaron manages to get Zak to drink a mouthful of water. Zak closes his eyes briefly but they shoot open as Billy and Jay pile in to the front and passenger seats. The door slamming and the lights turning out, alarm Zak and he makes a whimper that turns Aaron’s stomach. Aaron reaches out and his fingers curl around Zak’s wrist. “You’re safe.” He sees Zak’s head nod and his eyes finally blink close in exhaustion. Aaron keeps his hand around Zak’s wrist, but drops his own head into his other hand. It’s been a long fucking night, and he can’t wait to get out of this town.


	2. Out for a Stroll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back at the hotel after a rough investigation

Aaron was awoken by the shrill noise of the hotel room’s phone. He groaned as he checked the time and realized it had only been an hour since the team had returned and split into their respected rooms. He half hoped that Zak, his roommate tonight, was well enough to deal with whomever was calling, but considering he had to help Zak take his shoes off earlier, it wasn’t much hope.

Aaron reaches out from the blankets and pulls the phone receiver back to his blanket cocoon. “Hello?”

“Hello, this is Janice at the front desk. I’m sorry to disturb you sir, but uh one of your friends, um from your group is uh, in one of our conference rooms, and he doesn’t seem well.”

Now he’s completely awake, trying to see over to the other bed, “Zak! Wake up!” To the phone he says, “I’m sorry, what? Can you repeat that?”

“Um one of your party is down here in the conference room, and he’s been asked several times to leave, but he hasn’t been listening. I know you guys are on TV, but that area is closed, and we just can’t have guests in there right now. I was hoping one of you can come down, and uh collect him, before we need to take any more, uh drastic steps.”

Aaron hits the lights and the first thing he notices is the bed next to him is empty. He quickly assures the lady he will go take care of it. He wonders for a second if he should bring Billy & Jay with him, but ultimately decides the quieter that he can take care of the situation the better.

As soon as he steps off the elevator he sees a woman who he assumes to be Janice, who points down the hall. He quickly hurries towards another man that looks like hotel security, guarding one of the conference rooms. It’s late and the man doesn’t look too pleased to be standing there in the wee hours of the morning. Aaron apologizes to the man the best he knows how before approaching his friend, that he can instantly tell is Zak. 

Zak is still wearing his clothes from the investigation, his hair is unruly and sticking out in random directions, and his glasses are missing. The room could easy hold about hundred people, with a small stage and filled with rows of chairs. Zak is sitting in a chair in the front of the room quietly, his hands loosely in his lap, he seemed to be looking at something off in the distance.

“Hey Zak,” he says softly sitting down near him. Zak flinches visibly but otherwise doesn’t acknowledge him. “Bro,” he tries again, placing his hand on Zak’s shoulder, “you’re scaring the normies.” He notices his feet, “What you doing down here without your shoes man?” No response, so he grabs his shoulder to turn his friend towards him and giving him a little shake. “C’mon bro snap out of it.” Zak feels chilly to the touch, and Aaron can’t help trying to rub some warmth into the lanky man’s arms. 

Suddenly Aaron feels like they are back in that jail cell, and he shakes his friend harder desperate to escape this nightmare. “Get out of him,” Aaron growls quietly tightening his grip. “Now.” This produces a groan from Zak, then he’s shoving Aaron to the floor.

“Need help?” the security guard asks, from the door. “He drunk?”

“No dude, we’re good,” Aaron replies holding his hands out to stop the man from entering the room. “He’s just sleepwalking,” he lies.

Aaron gets off the floor sinking back into the chair next to Zak. His hands hover over his friend, as Zak leans over and buries his face in his hands, shivering slightly.

“You in there dude?” He throws his arm around Zak’s shoulder patting him clumsily. 

Zak doesn’t answer but starts coughing ending with a groan, and finally raising his head. “What…what’s happening?” he asks hoarsely. He seems to take stock of himself, “Aaron. My glasses….my shoes….”

“Bro you need a cleansing or something,” Aaron says relieved his friend at last recognizes him. “It’s almost morning and you wandered down here by yourself. The front desk lady called me to come get you. I think they think you’re mental or something.” He drops his voice lower, “I told them you were a sleepwalker.”

They need to get back to the room, sooner rather than later. Aaron can see Zak’s face is starting to show a pinched expression, either from headache or exhaustion. Thankfully Zak allows Aaron to get him on his feet and guides him back to the elevator. Zak keeps rubbing his eyes and face and pays no attention as Aaron tries to shield him from both the security guard and Janice, placing his body between them and as friend.

The two men enter the room and Aaron quickly heads over to the med kit to fish out some Tylenol for the other man. He’s only in the bathroom for less than a minute before he hears the sick man call out for him. Zak has his hand over his eyes with the one bracing himself against the wall. Aaron quickly rushes over and helps him back to bed. Then he’s shoving the pills and water at Zak and covering him up with blankets. He sits down next to Zak tiredly, “You okay now man?”

“I don’t know. I don’t know how I got down there. I don’t remember leaving. I just remember…cold, and being alone.”

Aaron rubs the back of his neck. “Try to sleep dude. You’ve had a long night.” But inside he’s freaking out, remembering those words “cold” and “alone” from the cell. It’s not unheard of for something to follow them home. But knowing Zak was walking around the hotel on his own and not in his full mental capacity is terrifying. 

By the time Aaron is done settling back into his bed, Zak is out for the count. He lays quietly in the darkness for a few minutes, making sure his friend doesn’t take another impromptu stroll. He finds he’s still on edge and he can’t quiet his mind enough to sleep. The next thing he knows he’s rolling out bed, and sliding any kind of furniture he can in front of the door. Any kind of obstacle, that would stop someone from easily leaving the room. 

With the barricade up, Aaron finds he can finally get the sleep he needs. 

**Author's Note:**

> There may be more, not sure there's a big fanfic audience for this fandom. ( I think there needs to be more fic written about these dudes.)


End file.
